


Little Issues

by orphan_account



Series: Criminal Minds Drabbles [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spencer Reid aged regressed.





	Little Issues

"D-Daddy?" Little Spencer asked, sucking his thumb. Derek looked up to see his favorite boy in a brown sweater.

"Yes, baby?"

"I-I made a pictuwe!" 

Derek smiled at the little boy's inability to pronounce r's. See, Reid was an age regressor--purely SFW, he didn't want AND didn't allow sex while he was regressed, he found it absolutely disgusting and Derek was one-hundred percent okay with that. Derek, had taken the role of his Daddy to help him regress safely and take care of himself.

"Let me see."

Spencer ran back to his toy room and grabbed a beautiful--well, it was actually really shitty, but it meant the world to Derek. It was a picture of the two men holding hands and looking at the stars. The stars were tiny black dots on the paper, and Derek couldn't help but laugh.

"I love it, baby boy. Just like I love you."

"You love me mowe, w-wight, Daddy?" Spencer said, gripping onto the paper as if he was going to rip it.

Derek kissed his baby on the forehead and smiled.

"I love you more than anything in the world, little one."


End file.
